For The Cookies
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Blanche and the girls find delight and ecstasy at the super market.  Implied Slash and Het.


Title: "For The Cookies"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Blanche and the girls find delight and ecstasy at the super market.  
Warnings: Implied Slash, Het  
Word Count: 688  
Date Written: 6 October, 2010  
Disclaimer: Blanche, Dorothy, Rose, Sophia, the Golden Girls, the Keebler Elves, the cookies mentioned within, and any other recognizable characters are & TM their respective owners, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Oh mah God!" Blanche exclaimed as her eyes came to rest on a new package on the shelf. "Oh mah God!" she repeated again, reverently lifting the bright, glistening package from its place on the shelf and tearing into it. "Dorothy! Rose! Sophia! Get over here quick, girls! Ya're not gonna believe this! This is bettah than comin' to th' store an' findin' the rodeo's in town!"

She ripped into the package and began to chew, closing her eyes in delight and savoring each little nibble. She hadn't had anything so exquisite in her mouth since the last time the Navy had been in port! She took her time, savoring the incredible flavor through to the completion of its very last drop, before reopening her eyes, popping another bite into her mouth, dropping her first package into her buggy, and grabbing an entire arm load of more. The girls must have still been arguing over the best way to tell fresh produce, but Blanche no longer had any room in her buggy for produce. Indeed, in a few, short seconds, she had no room for anything but the cookies that filled it to overflowing.

Standing tall and with her head held high, she turned and began to push the cart to the front with her month's supply of the best thing to ever sit on a grocery store shelf. She had barely began on her way to the checkout when Dorothy, Rose, and Sophia finally entered the aisle. Dorothy took one look at her cart, and her mouth flew open. "Blanche!" she cried indignantly. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Yeah," Sophia agreed, "you eat all of those, and we won't be able to get you back into the car, let alone the house!"

"A whole buggy worth of sweets? Blanche, you can't be serious!" Dorothy continued.

"Ah am very serious, Dorothy," Blanche informed her best friend. She withdrew another cookie from the bag, left her cart standing, and sashayed to her. Dorothy's heartbeat quickened as Blanche's eyes locked with hers and she walked to her. Although she approached with a clear and definite purpose, her every move exuded sensuality, and Dorothy was lost in the sight until she felt something being popped into her open mouth. She bit down before she could stop herself and moaned in delight. Her eyes drifted shut, and she chewed slowly. The only thing that could taste better than what she had in her mouth was Blanche, and she knew she'd only have her in her dreams!

Blanche smirked at Dorothy, then sashayed back to her cart and pushed it onward to the checkout. Dorothy remained standing where she was, whipped away into a private land of ecstasy, and Sophia continued to call her to no avail. Rose, however, trailed after Blanche. "Can I have one?" she asked. "I just want to try it. Cheesecake cookies sound delicious!"

Blanche's full lips were already curved into a wide smile, and she beamed at Rose. "Sure, shugah, here," she said and handed her one out of the open bag.

Rose ate it eagerly and then sighed, thrilled, hugged herself, and spun around. "Those Elves really do know their cooking!" she exclaimed, smiling merrily. The bright happiness in her eyes was replaced by confusion at Blanche's next words, but nothing could steal the delectable delightfulness of the cookie from her tongue.

Blanche winked. "That's not all they know, shugah," she drawled and sashayed on to the cash register, her mind a whirl with thoughts of remembered Elves and the best cookies in all of creation.

It took Rose a moment to realize the underlying intention of Blanche's words, and then she protested, "Hey, wait a minute! You're not saying you had one of the Keebler Elves, are you?" But Blanche was already gone, whirled away into her own private land of ecstasy, just like Dorothy, as she waited, chewing cookie after cookie, in the line. If she had heard Rose, she would have told her that she'd not had only one Elf, but all of them, just as she would soon have all of these wonderful, delicious cheesecake cookies!

**The End**


End file.
